1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a flexible substrate and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a thin film transistor (TFT) is implemented in mobile display devices, such as smart phones, digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, and digital assistants, or in electronic electrical goods, such as ultra-thin televisions (TVs), ultra-slim notebooks, tablet personal computers (PCs), and flexible display apparatuses. An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a first electrode and a second electrode formed on a substrate, and an intermediate layer interposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The organic light-emitting display apparatus has superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and comparatively shorter response times.
Recently, portable flexible display devices that may be applied to apparatuses of various shapes have drawn attention as next generation display devices. Among these, a flexible display device based on the organic light-emitting device technology has been highlighted as the most prominent display device. The flexible display device has various thin films formed on a flexible substrate. If a thermal process is performed on the thin film, the heat applied to the thin film is transmitted to the flexible substrate, which may damage the flexible substrate. Thus, there is a need to minimize this damage to the flexible substrate due to heat.